Mayans' promise - better keep it!
by CrazyTVperson
Summary: Dean came like a storm in Castiel's life, shook his existence, stole his soul and crushed it! Now all Cas wants is to see is the end of world in 2012 as Mayans have predicted (or promised depending upon how you see it) as a live telecast in his gigantic 55" LCD TV!
1. Castiel does not like hugs!

Castiel – The youngest of the Novak family. Quirky, eccentric, artistic, bi-sexual and filthy rich. There are rumors that he arranges orgies for his friends who are equally strange like him. If anyone ask him why he is the way he is- the answer will be a laugh. Then he will talk about the uncertainty of life and importance of Carpe diem or if he his high he will talk about bees. People say he is going through the notions of life just to get to the end point. Castiel's wish list for 2012 was to see the end of world (as Mayans have predicted, or promised depending upon how you see it) as a live telecast in his gigantic 55" LCD TV, which pretty much proves people's point.

But Gabriel, his elder brother, knows the reason why Castiel has became this self destructive person – it was that wretched Dean-fucking-Winchester! Dean came like a storm in Castiel's life, shook his existence, stole his soul and crushed it!

**5 years ago…**

Novak family is one of the richest in the town. They had a huge mansion, chain restaurant's with an original recipe for fried chicken, hospitals, Coffee outlets or basically whatever can make money. They were handled by the numerous Novak males and females over many family trees. Gab has a chocolate factory (yes an actual chocolate factory) where he concocted signature chocolates and imported to all over the world. He was also a world renowned chocolate taster. Everybody knew that a good review from Gabriel Novak wills double their stock price.

Castiel was more into books, arts, music and at times a classic movie or an interesting television program.

He was out of college with an arts degree and heap money from his trust fund to start a career in basically whatever he wanted. The first three months after college he travelled the world – Rome, Paris, Spain, India, South Africa, Egypt. The homesickness became too much to bear after three months(a fact he will deny tooth and nail if anyone asked).

Now he is back in the living room of his home , He asked no one to come to pick him up from airport. Seriously he wanted to avoid PDAs of his family. He smelt the delicious aroma of cookies baking in the air which means only one thing..

**"Cassieeeeeeee…."** Castiel knew who that was even before looking into the direction of the sound.

A short handsome man with dirty blond hair and a constant wicked smirk hugged him tight! Castiel cringed a bit but hugged back. He always had bit of awkwardness with people hugging him.

"Gabriel…. I missed you too bro"! Castiel really did miss the pain in the ass of a brother! The self named trickster of the family!

"Wow.. look at you? Why are you still so pale? Did you spend his three month's in different countries' airport only?"

"Common man…. You know I don't get tanned much. Plus it was not that sunny anywhere I went at this time of the year" Castiel whined.

He heard someone chuckling softly….turned around to see Anna. She was 15 years old with all the characteristics of a typical teenage drama queen. But Castiel adored her and she him. She jumped into him for a tight hug.

Just then they heard a car stopping and two mins later someone entering the house. It was Balthazar, his eldest brother!

**"Cassieeee…" **Another bear hug! Whats up with all these hugs!

"Look here … my little brother has returned home supposedly after sucking all worldly wisdom. How many new Kamasutra positions did you practice in India, What are the new toys in the Amsterdam market? How are the twinks in Hongkong? Why are you still so pale? Never got out of hotel beds? Was the sex that good?"

Castiel stood there with mouth wide open because of the sheer quantity as well as the absurdities of Balthy's questions.

Gab and Anna were laughing their heads off…

Castiel was about to swear at all of them in French when his eyes caught someone, infact two people, standing in the doorway. Both of them could be models for underwear ads. But his eyes were fixed into the one particular model. One with a sexy worn out leather jacket, short honey hair, well defined abs even visible through the T-shirt, bronze skin and … pink lips...Full..Luscious..Totally kissable pink lips.

Then Castiel looked into the man's eyes – Are they grey or green or grayish green? Before he could finalize on the colour he saw something else there – righteousness and sadness! Castiel's heart skipped a beat! That was the first time Castiel's heart beat skipped for Dean Winchester!

Gabriel still has not forgiven Balthazar for bringing the Dean-fucking-Winchester into their life!


	2. Competition to a teenager

Even though Castiel loved his books, paintings and classical music he was never in to the nerds category. He was one of the cool kids mainly because of his looks, then money and being an awesome basketball player. He played only because he was good at it. He was bisexual but leaned more towards guys! He never had a serious relationship, atleast from his side. If the other party took his mysterious persona more seriously than required it was totally not his problem. He enjoyed the occasional fuck but was never desperate. Hell, he never even had a serious crush.

Because deep inside he knew he was looking for something…

So when his heart (and some other parts) was behaving in this totally unfamiliar way to the stranger, he was more curious than scared.

"Oh My Gosh" Anna yelped. She blushed to a deep red color. Apparently the new comer's effect was same on him and a teenage girl. Wonderful!

Castiel quickly came out of his trance, tried desperately not to blush and look like the 15 year old girl standing right next him! Talk about embarrassing situations!

"Well..well..well… who are these yummy specimens ? Balthy, u didn't tell you will be bringing dessert". Gabriel sounded seemingly unaffected.

Balthazar murmured a sorry and looked at all of them.

"Sorry guys… why are you standing there? Come in and meet my family. This is Gabriel, my younger brother. He eats chocolate for a living(!). This is Anna, our youngest sister. She is not usually this red *_chuckles_*…and finally this Castiel, my youngest brother. He just returned after her sexapades all over the world "

"Ouch….Awwww" Balthazar did not get enough time to duck away from the side jab he got from Castiel and Anna at the same time.

"Fine..I am sorry" Balthazar grunted.

"Hello, I am Sam Winchester" The tall one replied.

Balthazar quickly turned away from Sam to face his siblings and mouthed soundless….. "He is Mine"!

Castiel had no problem with that. Sam was atleast 6'3'', broad shoulders, ripping muscles,hot and gave a vibe that he will be damn good in bed. He had shoulder length hair – very very silky. May be he is not an underwear model, maybe he is a hair care product model! Castiel involuntarily ran his hand through his hair. He felt a little envy to this man.

What Castiel really wanted to know was that, what is this man to the one standing next to him? The one he wanted to kiss to oblivion. Are they lovers? There seem to have an unmistaken bond between them. They are looking at each other and trying to communicate through eyes. That is not good!

"Hi, I am Dean" The object of his desire spoke albeit with hesitation.

Castiel's heart flipped at that voice. That was sex dipped in hot chocolate served in a cold snowy evening voice. Castiel wanted to wrap the owner of that voice around him and never come out from that cocoon.

Apparently Gabriel decided to put an end to Castiel's suffering and asked;

"Welcome to our home Sam and Dean. I am very curious to know how Balthy got his hand on both of you, but first thing first, you both are a couple?"

"No… we are brothers" Dean replied curtly. It didn't look like he was amused by the question nor flabbergasted . So they must be used to gay comments!

"Oh..emm…well.. emm…Good for the humanity" Gabriel tried to hide his embarrassment in a wide grin. Castiel was happy!

"My car broke down in the highway. These guys offered to help me. Dean here is a damn good mechanic. He fixed my car. Then we started talking and guess what, he also restores cars. He got a Gorgeous Chevy 69 Impala….yada yada yada..long story short I asked him to have a look at our Grandpa John's Bently"

Now Castiel was seriously impressed! A hor mechanic who restores vintage cars? Vaguely resembled the plot of a porn movie. So he could help himself buy blurt out;

"Wow.. you got an Impala? Can I drive it?"

"Hell..No" reply from too soon.

Dean looked at Castiel like an alien, Sam snorted with a sudden laugh.

Ouch..that was too soon! It hurt. The thing is no one has ever said no to Castiel before atleast not for something as simple as this.

Anyways finally Dean Winchester managed to accomplish that one thing Castiel was resisting so hard for so long. He got Castiel blush a deep furious red!


End file.
